12913
by SimplyReBECca
Summary: JL. Lauren's reaction to finding out Joey's helping them out money wise.


**Author's note - First oneshot I've done in a really long time, sorry about that! It's not great but yeah. The second I knew Joey would be giving up his wages to help Lauren & family, I knew I wanted to write a oneshot haha. So here it is. Let me know what you think :) xo**

* * *

"Jeez what'd you do Uncle Jack? Rob a bank?" Lauren raised an eyebrow at her Uncle, seeing the wads of cash he'd just thrown down on the table in front of her.

"We said bills need paying until your dad's back didn't we?" He spoke, making her feel like a child. She knew bills needed paying, and she knew it was going to have to be them sticking together to make this work especially seeing as she had a feeling Kirsty was hiding something having seen her Dad this afternoon. She just had naively, she thinks, been expecting her Dad to just walk in the door and take things back over again, like he always has done when things had gone wrong.

Maybe her expression showed her discomfort at discussing a future without her dad in it, showed on her face.

"Only until he's back Lauren. Just for the time being" She sighed but nodded. He was right. "Thanks Uncle Jack." She pulled the money towards her, ready to count, ready to try and work out what needs paying first.

He shrugged her thanks off. "It's not a big deal. We're chipping in, helping you girls out." She nodded, but paused.

Wait... "We?"

An uncomfortable silence filled the air, even as she spoke it, she knew who it was.

"Me and Joey." Why is he getting involved. She's coping fine without him, she would have come up with a plan eventually. Gotten a job without her Dad's help, done something to help. "You shouldn't have made him help. It's not his problem."

Jack rolled his eyes at his stubborn niece. "His idea Lauren. He wanted to."

"So he just randomly gave you money ay?" Sarcasm evident in her tone, Jack and Joey acting like the girls weren't coping. They were doing their best, they'd have been okay...

"Yes actually, before I offered him some hours at the car lot too" Before she could open her mouth to ask her Uncle what the hell he was playing at, he spoke. "It's family Lauren. Family stick together."

Joey is not her family. She doesn't know what he is, but he is not her family and she refuses to act like this is normal. Her Dad is in prison and her ex boyfriend is helping get them out of debt. Like what? And it's her that's got the problem obviously.

Seriously sometimes she swears it's not her that is messed up, it's everyone else obviously.

"I told him he didn't have to Lauren" His words surprised her, she didn't pretend otherwise.

"I was always going to help out you know that babe." She nodded, Uncle Jack always steps up to the plate.

"Wasn't expecting him to, not off his own back." Lauren sighed. But I ain't turning down his help Lauren" She stopped herself rolling her eyes, she's not stupid. She knows money is something you make hasty decisions over.

Jack continued "Your dad wouldn't either. He would make things to be as easy as they can, especially for you Lauren." She got what he meant without him saying it. Everyone's helping out, her dad's worrying because if life is easier generally, Lauren will find it easier to cope, right?

Hypothetically that's true. She may be trying her best but the past week has pushed her to the brink. Big time.

"So that's this week's instalment from me & Joey alright?" She nodded, she was no going to be the one to cause problems, not the time. She just wished, sort of, that if Joey was so intent of helping, that he'd come to her. Rather than hovering around in the shadows waiting for her to fail, making her all the more determined to prove him, and everyone else that doubts her, even herself, wrong.

"Are you okay Uncle Jack?" She questioned, seeing him glance between his watch and the windows again. She'd heard about the scene in the Vic earlier, it'd shocked her that Alfie had made Roxy chose. How could he? Making her pick between her sister, and him, in front of everyone. It'd shocked her though that Roxy hadn't picked Ronnie, the Mitchells were all about family, just like the Branning's. Lauren can't imagine turning her back on Abi. Roxy must really love Alfie to be prepared to cut her family out, just for him.

Ironic seeing as last year she'd been prepared to give up everything for the one she loved, but you forget that.

"Yeah, yeah I'm good." She raised an eyebrow, him smirking at her in response.

"Worried about your Dad a bit" He admitted. "I'll be better in a few weeks, when he's out." She nodded, she got that.

She would breathe far easier with her Dad back.

"And Ronnie?" She softly questioned.

"What about her?" He attempted to brush her off. She laughed sarcastically. "Leave it Lauren." He spoke before she even had a chance to. He obviously knows her well.

"Okay okay" She backed down. "I think you still love her though." A glare was sent her way. She met his gaze, and didn't back down.

He shrugged a shoulder lightly, before sighing deeply. "It doesn't matter either way any more."

She rolled her eyes, her expression matching her words. "That's stupid."

He laughed, which she's thankful for. She didn't want him to snap at her, it wasn't meant nastily. She just wants him to be happy, and if that's with Ronnie, then that's how it should be.

"I've got my reasons babe" His voice made her sad. "And anyway I don't question you about your love life do I?"

She felt her cheeks heat up, her thoughts flooded with Joey, Joey, Joey, before a flicker of something new; Jake. He didn't show up to today's counselling either, she hated to admit it but she was missing him.

"Ah Lauren, I didn't think did I? Are you going to be okay with him?" He snapped her back out of her thoughts, but she had no idea what he was talking about.

"It's going to be" he paused, finding the right words "weird, getting used to seeing Ronnie around." Before continuing to say if she'd rather Joey not work at the car lot, he can sort that out. Whatever is best for her.

"It's fine. Anyway it saves me from having to work there right?" She said, trying to lighten the tone, her Uncle chuckling in response.

The pair sat for a few moments, him shifting through bills pilling money on each bill whilst she wrote down a food list sticking to a budget. But a persistent thought stuck in her head, and she had to voice it.

"Do you still think of her?" She said softly, not having to say her name.

"Every day." He replied, not even lifting his head to look at her.

He pulled a face, before speaking. He speaks of his concern for Ronnie, that even though they aren't together, he worries. But he has no idea how to be around her, without sending her mixed messages about them. She tries to shake off the feeling she gets when he spoke, that he could be talking about Joey and her.

Later on; after dinner with Abi who was back upstairs studying, seeing her Uncle Jack out she watches him walk across the Square, his gaze flickering to the pub as he did. Ronnie still obviously on his thoughts.

Heading to turn back inside, she spots the person that's on hers. "Hey!" He turned from the doorway to number 23, in response to her voice. He offers a half-hearted wave in her direction, pausing. Probably wondering what she wants, she doesn't call out to him usually. She doesn't ignore him either, but she doesn't initiate contact. Not recently anyway.

"Thank you." She called across the Square. Confusion spreads across his face as he tries to place what she's talking about, she just raised an eyebrow in response. She sees the realistation that she knows about the money spread across his face. She's guessing he didn't think Jack would tell her.

"Oh that."

She bit back her smirk. "Yeah that."

He shrugged. "You're welcome then."

Silence. Both looking at each other, neither wanting to meet the other's gaze though. She hesistantly lifted her gaze to find him staring straight at her, their eyes locked and the air between them felt electric. Locked in each other's gazes, she felt her heart-rate pick up until she heard the kitchen door slam and her gaze flickered back to the house. Abi obviously having come back downstairs, the kitchen door interrupting them again.

Turning back towards him, parly expecting him to have gone, not expecting him to still be staring straight at her, his gaze unshaking.

She felt like he could see straight through her, all of her fears and feelings.

She bit before she could help herself. "Anything for family right?

She got her reaction, she's not sure what but his face showed something anyway.

"Something like that."

Why won't he just answer her properly, always making it seem like he's just not bothered. Nothing bothers Joey Branning right?

Her sarcasm came out in full force. "Helping make everything all better so I don't hit the bottle right?"

She hates that he still doesn't believe in her. It's hard she knows that, and she might fuck up. She's a Branning so actually it's highly likely that she will. But she's trying, and he doesn't even seem to notice. Doesn't seem to believe that this Lauren is the Lauren she wants to be.

Jake does. He thinks she's strong, stronger than she looks. He's told her so. Told her he's been sober for a couple of years, and it was hard, bloody hard. But if he can do it, he has no doubt she can if she tries hard enough. Why can Joey see her like that? Nothing she does will change that.

He looks hurt by her words, but she doesn't want to care. She's hurt that instead of just trying to stay sober for herself, she's doing it to prove something to him aswell. Whatevenever. She's got more to worry about than what Joey thinks about her right? She turned to head inside, not bothering to say anymore.

He speaks, and his words stop her.

"I'm helping..." he paused. "Because I should. Because I didn't before." She didn't know what to make of what he'd said, but her mouth had no problem working, it was just her brain he confused. And her heart too, he definitely confused her heart, her head voiced before she pushed that thought away.

"It's not your job though." She throws back. Not any more anyway, she thinks.

"I know that."

Silence felt between them, not an awkward one though. Slightly uncomfortable, so much hanging between them.

She took in a deep breath she felt she needed.

"You didn't have to."

"I know." She raised an eyebrow at his simple reply.

"I wanted to." He sounded genuine. She sighed, waiting for him to speak more, wondering if he had the words to ease this ache she feels around him.

But nothing. The silence starting to turn awkward.

"Fine." She broke it. "I should go."

He seemed surprised and called her name hesitantly.

She just shook her head. "It's fine. You've helped me out. I wanted to let you know it wasn't needed." Thoughts of her dad and how much he'll worry less with Jack and Joey in charge, made her add her next comment.

"You said it was, so okay." She sighed. "I've thanked you, you've accepted it so..."

She paused briefly, wanting to say more but actually having nothing to say to him right now. He just nodded at her speech.

"So yeah. That's it. We're done." His face suddenly changed at his words, her not catching his reaction, having seen Ronnie over by Phil's.

"We're done?" His words having more meaning, but her thinking he was wanting their conversation to be done, finding it as hard going as she had.

"Yup. We're done." She nodded, shooting him a small smile which he didn't respond to.

"See you Joey."


End file.
